


This Was the Very First Page (Not Where the Storyline Ends)

by closetbidisaster



Series: Fics inspired by songs [10]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Preath mention sorta, another Kellex in college story, soft baby Kellex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 18:47:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21324913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/closetbidisaster/pseuds/closetbidisaster
Summary: This is me praying that this was the very first pageNot where the storyline endsMy thoughts will echo your name until I see you againThese are the words I held back as I was leaving too soonI was enchanted to meet youOrKelley and Alex meet at a party
Relationships: Alex Morgan/Kelley O'Hara, Tobin Heath/Christen Press
Series: Fics inspired by songs [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1516991
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	This Was the Very First Page (Not Where the Storyline Ends)

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Enchanted by Taylor Swift
> 
> This is my way of making up for the last one. Enjoy some baby, college Kellex.

Kelley had no idea why she was here. Actually, scratch that. She knew exactly why she was here. Christen had insisted that she accompany her to this dumb party that one of Christen’s econ classmates was throwing. Kelley had tried her hardest to get out of it, but her teammate/best friend had threatened to dump water on her from now until graduation if she didn’t come along. So here she was, standing in the kitchen of some guy she had never met before, nursing some very weak spiked punch. Seriously, they couldn’t provide some real alcohol? They were supposed to be celebrating for Pete’s sake.

It was very unusual for Kelley to not be at the center of the party, playing beer pong, doing a keg stand, or challenging someone twice her size to a fight. But Kelley wasn’t even supposed to be here right now. She was supposed to be back home in Georgia, ringing in the new year with her family. Her flight had been canceled due to storms tearing up the entire middle part of the country. She was still upset she couldn’t go home and Christen knew it. It was one of the reasons she had insisted on dragging the usually hyper senior. 

Walking through the kitchen, Kelley’s eyes roamed the area searching for Christen whom she hadn’t seen in nearly an hour. Spotting her friend Ali, she immediately makes a beeline towards the living room.

“Yo, Riley, you seen Pressy?” Kelley calls to her as she approaches. Ali simply shakes her head and shrugs before smirking slightly.

“Heard she was chatting up one of those Berkely girls,” she gives an overexaggerated wink. Kelley tilts her head to the side, confused.

“Berkeley? Who the hell invited Cal?” Again Ali shrugged.

“I think I heard something about one of the boys in the house dating one of their girl soccer players, but I don’t really remember. Why does it matter?” Kelley stares in slight disbelief.

“Why does it matter?” she echoes back, hands on her hips now. “As captain of the Stanford women’s soccer team, you should care that there are rival players at our school.”

Ali rolled her eyes, “Oh, come off it, O’Hara. They just wanna have fun. Lighten up, grab another drink, and go find a girl to take back to your apartment.”

“That an order?”

“Damn straight.”

“There is nothing straight about me, Riley,” Kelley winked and spun on her heel, ready to head back to the kitchen and grab a new drink. Not really paying attention, she felt a body bump hers and she stumbled slightly sideways.

“Oh my God, I am so sorry. I’m just trying to get to the kitchen and I totally didn’t see you. I’ve never been to this house before so I don’t really know my way around and I-I am completely rambling and just making this awkward now…” the girl who bumped her trails off and all Kelley can think about is how pretty she is. 

“No, no it is totally fine. I wasn’t paying attention to my surroundings. It’s not your fault at all,” Kelley smiles at the girl with ease, noticing just how blue her eyes are. Kelley always had a thing for blue eyes. The girl returned her smile and Kelley reached a hand out for her to shake.

“I’m Kelley. Why have I never seen you around before?” The girl shakes her hand, her smile turning into a smirk.

“I don’t make it a habit to come to Stanford unless I’m here to beat up on their soccer team,” Kelley’s eyes widen and she drops the girl’s hand.

“I take it you’re one of Cal’s girls then? What brings you all the way here from Berkeley?” The girl rolls her eyes but the smile is still on her lips.

“One of my teammates is dating one of the football players here. She invited any of us still in town to come. I actually decided to come back just to be able to come to the party,” Kelley’s brows furrowed but before she could ask what the girl meant, or what her name was for that matter, she spoke again.

“I’m from Diamond Bar, so it was a drive to come back but totally worth it to make fun of my friend for dating a guy from Stanford.”

“Excuse me,” Kelley finally spoke up, “Stanford is the superior school and the superior soccer program.”

The girl just shrugged and Kelley opened her mouth to speak again.

“That the only reason you came? Just to make your friend’s life hell for the three hours it takes to drive here and back?”

The girl shook her head, smirking at Kelley again. “Nah. I was hoping to meet the infamous Kelley O’Hara. Heard she’s quite the soccer player and super smart,” the girl takes a step closer to Kelley. “Apparently super smooth with the girls too.”

“I see my reputation precedes me. I didn’t realize I’d made it all the way to Berkeley. I’ll have to call my mom, let her know I’m statewide now,” Kelley quips back.

“I’m Alex,” the girl finally introduces herself and Kelley’s eyes widen again.

“Wait, like Alex Morgan?” The girl nods and Kelley breaks into a smile.

“Dude, I’ve seen your highlights. You’re insanely talented,” Alex blushes slightly, looking down.

“I don’t know how I didn’t remember a pretty face like yours,” Kelley flirts, deciding to test the waters a little. Alex rolls her eyes playfully and lightly hits Kelley’s shoulder.

“I bet you say that to all the girls,” she teases. Kelley shakes her head, a cheeky smile on her face as she steps closer to Alex.

“Just the pretty ones from Berkeley who bump into me,” winking, she nods towards the kitchen. “Want another drink?” Alex nods and they head for the counter. Kelley is browsing the liquor while Alex studies her profile.

“I can feel you staring from here, Cal,” Kelley sets the bottle of rum down and turns to face Alex who simply shrugs.

“Just trying to figure out how someone as cute as you could possibly be single,” Kelley balks at the statement.

“What makes you think I’m single?” Alex just smiles at her before responding. “If I were dating someone as attractive as you, I wouldn’t leave you alone at a party. Especially not a New Year’s Eve party with midnight being only two hours away.”

“You think I’m attractive?”

“That wasn’t obvious from the way I was tripping over my words in front of you?” Kelley shrugged.

“I dunno, maybe you’re just socially awkward,” she teases and Alex gasps, smacking her shoulder.

“I know how to handle myself socially, thank you very much.”

“Apparently not in front of girls you find attractive,” Kelley laughs and Alex swats at her again.

They spend the rest of their time at the party talking and getting to know each other. Alex kisses Kelley’s cheek when the clock strikes midnight and Kelley tries to hide her blush but the look she gets from Ali suggests it didn’t work.

Kelley and Christen leave around 1:30, deciding to walk to their apartment since it’s not too far from the house. As they walk, Christen loops her arm through Kelley’s and begins telling her all about this girl she spent the entire night talking to.

“She’s so pretty and so cool. We share a lot of similar interests and things we like that the other doesn’t, we’re able to respect. Isn’t that just amazing, Kel?” Kelley nods in response, but she’s only half-listening. Christen doesn’t really notice, continuing to talk about the girl.

“She wound up at the party because she knew a couple of the Berkeley people who were visiting. She wanted to drop in and say hi. Apparently, she’s here celebrating the holidays with a family vacation. She’s from New Jersey.”

“That’s nice, Chris,” Kelley is clearly distracted and Christen just looks at her before speaking again.

“I think we’re gonna run away to Vegas tomorrow and get married. Wanna come?”

“Sounds fun.”

“I knew you weren’t listening. Kelley! What the heck is up with you right now?”

Kelley shakes her head, thoughts finally broken up by Christen poking her in the side. She smiles apologetically at Christen.

“Sorry, Chris. I was just distracted a little. C’mon tell me all about your Jersey girl,” Christen looked at her, unsure. 

They ended up finishing the walk back in silence, Christen daydreaming about her laid back girl from the northeast while Kelley’s mind spun with thoughts of Alex. Alex who had called her attractive. Alex who had flirted with her all night. Alex who had kissed her cheek at midnight. Alex who drunkenly attempted to write her number on Kelley’s hand and told her to keep in touch. Alex who Kelley would’ve bet money on having a boyfriend, or a girlfriend, but who appeared to be single, or so Kelley thought.

They arrive home and each goes to their respective bedrooms to get ready for bed. Kelley tosses and turns all night, sleep evading her. Every time she closes her eyes, she can see Alex’s blue ones, sparkling with laughter. She lets out a big sigh, frustrated with the confusing feelings she was having. Kelley didn’t really do relationships. She did hookups; she was good at hookups. Okay, maybe there was a reason her reputation had reached Berkeley, she realizes. She tried to avoid feelings at all costs. Things got messy when feelings got involved. But she couldn’t shake the feelings she was having currently. She wanted to see Alex again. Deep inside her, she hoped to see the Berkeley soccer star again. Right now, she’d be okay with her showing up on Kelley’s doorstep and asking her out on a date.

She spent the next hour thinking of Alex and hoping to whoever may be listening up above that this wouldn’t be the last time they met. She wished Alex had been coherent enough to properly write her number on Kelley’s hand, but each number looked like a squiggly line and Kelley had no clue how to decipher it. She knew that Alex would be at the forefront of her mind for a long time. There was something about the Cal girl that Kelley couldn’t help but be attracted to. She felt pulled to her, entranced by Alex’s bright eyes and her ability to match Kelley’s wit. Eventually, sleep overtook her and she dreamt of blue eyes and long legs.

\---

Kelley groaned and shoved her face into her pillow. She was so tired from the night before, and maybe slightly hungover. The sun streamed in through the blinds she insisted on having open even sleeping. Normally she welcomed the natural wake up call, but not today. She rolled over and stretched, her arm connecting with something, or rather someone, in her bed. Oops, she had sort of forgotten that part of last night. The girl next to her stirred, opening her eyes and looking at Kelley with a smile.

“Hey there, superstar,” she speaks softly and Kelley reaches to move a loose strand of hair behind the younger girl’s ear.

“How’d you sleep, Lex?” Kelley genuinely questions and Alex sighs softly before answering.

“Really well, actually. You wore me out,” Kelley’s cheeks flush as the previous night starts coming back to her. Looking down, her hand moves to play with Alex’s fingers and she feels the nerves set in.

“Hey, Al?”

“Yeah?”

“Are you-you’re not-um,” Kelley is attempting to speak but she is unsure how to phrase what she is trying to ask. Alex chuckles softly and lifts Kelley’s chin with her free hand, making the older girl look at her.

“Kel,” she says calmly, “I’m gonna need you to speak in complete sentences if you want to have an actual conversation.” Kelley nods, breaking eye contact as she tries to gather her thoughts. She thinks she knows the answer to what she is about to ask, but that does not make it any easier to actually get the words out.

“There’s not anyone else, is there?”

Alex stares at her for a moment and Kelley’s afraid she’s just blown...whatever this is. They’d been taking it extremely slow, never going on a “real date”, no PDA, no kissing at all in fact. And then, last night happened. They had met for drinks at the bar and they’d had a really good time together. Both got slightly drunker than intended but neither was drunk enough to warrant feeling guilty for what happened. Kelley had every intention of taking Alex home that night. But, like, actually home, to her own apartment. And dropping her off. She had not meant to bring her back to her own home. Or sleep with her. At least not at first. But laying in her bed this morning, with Alex right next to her, eyes shining in the sunlight, Kelley couldn’t help but feel the night before was supposed to happen.

“You’re cute when you’re nervous,” Alex finally speaks. Kelley barely hears her, entirely too distracted by the way Alex’s blue eyes reflect the light perfectly. Alex tilts her head to the side; she can tell Kelley is not focusing despite asking the question. “Hey, Kel? Where’d you go?” Kelley slightly shakes her head, smiling now. “You’re just...so beautiful. Your eyes are reflecting the sunlight and it is very distracting.”

Alex blushes and looks down briefly, glancing at their intertwined hands. When she looks up again, she finds Kelley staring at her, eyes full of admiration. Her mind goes blank momentarily before she remembers that Kelley had asked her a question and she hadn’t yet provided an answer.

“There’s no one else,” she says it so softly that Kelley almost misses it. The younger girl leans forward, capturing Kelley’s lips with her own briefly. When she pulls away, she finds Kelley with a big smile on her face.

“You look cute in crimson. Even cuter since it’s my shirt,” Alex groans and lays back against the pillow. She had forgotten she had borrowed the shirt to sleep in. Of course, Kelley had given her a Stanford shirt. “I bet you’d look even cuter in blue and gold,” she says in response.

Kelley shakes her head, her smile quickly becoming a smirk. “Nah,” she quickly kisses Alex again, “I look pretty good in red and white. And you, my dear, look pretty damn good in it yourself.” Alex huffs slightly before responding to Kelley. “You are so lucky you’re cute, O’Hara. I don’t even know why I like you.”

Kelley moves to stand from the bed and holds a hand out for Alex to take. “You like me because I’m a charmer and I put up with you and your Berkeley friends,” Alex scoffs as they walk towards Kelley’s kitchen. “Also, because I’m about to make you a killer breakfast and some coffee. And, telling you that you don’t need to worry about Pressy being around. Apparently that Jersey girl she met at the party is still in town. She spent the night at her place.”

As Kelley moves through the kitchen, Alex watches her as the Stanford striker hums quietly. The older girl started the coffee maker and grabbed two mugs before moving to the stove to turn it on and grabbing a pan. Turning to face Alex, she smiles. “How do you like your pancakes? Chocolate chips, bananas, blueberries?” 

Alex smiles in return. “Suprise me,” and Kelley nods, turning towards the pantry to grab the mix. Alex moves to the coffee pot and pours them both their cups, handing Kelley hers as she walks back to the stove. Kelley kisses Alex’s cheek before telling her to take a seat and let her do the work. So Alex hops on the counter near the stove and sips her coffee while Kelley gets to work on their food. While the pancakes are cooking, Kelley moves to stand in between Alex’s legs. The younger girl is holding her mug and raises a brow at the older one. Kelley reaches and takes the mug from the taller brunette, setting it to the side. Grabbing Alex’s shirt, Kelley pulls her into a kiss. They stay like that for a moment before Kelley pulls back to make sure the pancakes haven’t burnt.

She then turns back to face Alex, who is studying her intently. “Yes, Lex?”

“Let me take you on a real date,” she speaks and Kelley nods.

“Only if you let me take you home afterward.”

“Kelleeeeyyy,” Alex whines.

"What? You can't tell me you're surprised by that. Especially after last night."

"Kelley!"

**Author's Note:**

> Buckle up for sad Kellex round two here soon.
> 
> Drop a song suggestion if you have one.


End file.
